La casa de los creepypastas
by Creeper Ghost
Summary: Zalgo ha despertado y solo Jeff the Killer puede ponerlo a dormir de nuevo, . Mi primer fic ... Terrible Summary :P
1. Siempre observa y de hecho si tiene oJos

**Hola... Que tal... Como les va?... olviden eso no soy bueno con los saludos.**

**Este es mi primer fic, así que no sean malos conmigo :(**

**Descarga de Responsabilidad : ninguno de los personajes (en este capitulo) me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creepypastas**

***NOTAS***

_(PENSAMIENTOS) _

(DIALOGOS)

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Siempre observa... y de hecho si tiene ojos**

* * *

**Slenderman punto de vista  
**

**Que diablos hacia ese niño ahí? porque estaba sonriendo? porque no estaba asustado? acaso no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo? esas y muchas mas pregunta venían a mi cabeza el día que conocí a este psicópata al que tome como amigo.**

**Estaba sentado entre las piedras de mi bosque, solo eso no hacia nada mas, acaso estaba loco? *algo me dice que si* tenia una de mis notas justo enfrente suyo y ni siquiera le prestaba atención, no entendía nada ni siquiera usaba la linterna, por lo menos se hubiera molestado en leer la nota, me acerque a el un poco pero pise unas hojas secas y enseguida reacciono sacando un cuchillo de cocina de su chamarra, no me había dado cuenta de que su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, no podía ver su rostro su cabello lo cubría en ese momento de lo que si me di cuenta fu de que su rostro era blanco, casi tanto como el mio, se acerco lentamente hacia donde yo estaba, me vio tirado en el suelo no reaccione hasta que me lanzo el cuchillo con intención de clavarlo en ese lugar en el que nunca se debe clavar un cuchillo, logre esquivarlo apenas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que era alguien muy peligroso, se quito la capucha y lo que vi me habría aterrorizado si no hubiera visto al mismísimo Zalgo en persona años atrás, su rostro blanco, sus ojos enormes sin parpados y bordados de negro, casi no se notaba su nariz, pero lo peor era su sonrisa enorme y torcida y notablemente psicópata, entonces le pregunte algo que no se le debería preguntar a alguien a quien no le faltan las ganas de hacerte pedazos, una pregunta inventada por el dios de los imbéciles.**

-Quien eres tu?- _Les dije que era una pregunta estúpida _

-A ti que te importa!- respondio gritando

-Me importa mucho! nadie entra a mi bosque sin mi permiso!- le dije enojado

-Tu bosque? no se en que diablos trabajas para comprarte un bosque-respondio sarcastico

-Eres un insolente- dije saliendo de entre los arboles, me pareció ver que se asusto por mi "condición física" pero me di cuenta que no cuando empezó a reírse como un loco

-Que lindo rostro sabandija, casi tanto como el mio- dijo riendo justo antes de intentar clavar el cuchillo en el estomago de slenderman-hagamos esto si logras golpearme te digo mi nombre

-De acuerdo, me gustan ese tipo de tratos- pero que demonios! acaso este niño es masoquista o que? ***solo un poco xD*  
**

-Me ataco con todo lo que pudo, por un momento hasta pensé que me iba a lanzar un árbol! me persiguió por todo el bosque, debo admitirlo el niño era rápido, cuando me canse de "jugar con el" finalmente le di un golpe, casi me sentí mal por el, pero se siente genial ganar!

* * *

**Jeff punto de vista  
**

**Pero que es esta cosa? como pudo golpearme? y mas importante porque tiene un maldito bosque!? **

-De acuerdo... un trato es un trato, estaré chiflado pero reconozco a un ganador cuando lo veo a los ojos-lo ultimo lo dije riendo- Mi nombre es Jeff, cual es el tuyo?

- Me llamo slenderman, muy bien Jeff como llegaste a mi bosque?- pregunto slender

- Caminando jajaja- dije sarcástico

- Y es por eso es que odio a los niños ¬¬ - dijo enojado pero divertido

- Hey tengo trece años! - le dije molesto

- Tengo mas de 800 años, para mi todo el mundo es un niño

- Vaya que eres viejo - dije riendo

- No te burles de mi! - me dijo enojado

- Eres un gruñón sabias? - me gruñó el estomago, hacia 2 dias que no comía nada - oye no tienes algo para comer? - le pregunte mas amable

- En mi casa hay comida -me respondio slenderman

- me puedes llevar a tu casa?

- Solo si te comportas, hay mas gente viviendo ahí y ademas tengo muchas antigüedades - me dijo

- De acuerdo... pero no te prometo nada - le respondí

* * *

**Slenderman punto de vista**

**Pero que diablos acabo de hacer? como si no tuviera ya suficiente con Jack y Ben, ahora ademas voy a tener que soportar a un niño! ... aunque tal vez no se quede mucho tiempo? odio la poca humanidad que hay en mi**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega este capitulo, les recuerdo que es mi primer fic y no soy muy bueno en esto por el momento, se aceptan sugerencias **


	2. Nadie en esta casa tiene ojos normales

**HOLA!... Duda existencial: algún día voy a ser bueno en los saludos?**

**Nuevo capitulo! me sorprende lo rápido que llegaron reviews, me sorprende aun mas que alguien ya siga el fic, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que casi saludo como una persona normal xD  
**

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

**Temari20121 - Ni yo estoy tan loco como para dejar a Jeff de trece años! el capitulo anterior y este son una especie de prologo**

**RubiusRogelOMG - SIGO EL FIC PORQUE ME LO PIDEN! NO POR LA COMUNIDAD! :P**

**Carla - Sobre el yaoi no te preocupes, soy hombre... soy enemigo del yaoi por naturaleza xD**

***NOTAS***

_(PENSAMIENTOS) _

(DIALOGOS)

* * *

**Capitulo 2  
**

**Nadie en esta casa tiene ojos normales**

* * *

**Slenderman punto de vista**

**Pero que diablos acabo de hacer? como si no tuviera ya suficiente con Jack y Ben, ahora ademas voy a tener que soportar a un niño! ... aunque tal vez no se quede mucho tiempo? odio la poca humanidad que hay en mi.**

* * *

**Jeff punto de vista  
**

**Muy bien... veamos hace unas horas mate a mi familia, incendie la casa de mi vecina, seguí a un tipo con chamarra negra hasta aquí para intentar matarlo, me dio el golpe mas fuerte que recibí jamas, desperté entre unas piedras con un dibujito enfrente mio, una especie de abogado sin cara casi me rompe la cara, me dio hambre y ahora me esta llevando a su casa a comer... esto se encuentra en el segundo lugar de lo mas extraño que me ha pasado en la vida. *NOTA : Creo que no es necesario decir cual es la primera* El camino a su casa es bastante extraño, pasamos por un silo, un camión, un árbol, unos tanques de gas y un baño que sinceramente me causa escalofríos, por un momento pensé que se perdió pues pasamos el mismo baño varias veces, después de un rato me desespere y le pregunte:**

- Por que estamos caminando en círculos? - pregunte algo molesto

- Reviso si mis demás notas siguen en su lugar - respondio serio

- Tu los hiciste?

- No, pero si alguien los vuelve a robar le parto el cráneo - dijo serio otra vez - pues están todos en su lugar

- Muy bien... pero por si no lo recuerdas me muero de hambre! - lo ultimo lo dije molesto, MUY MOLESTO

- No te preocupes ya llegamos

- Como que ya lleg... - de un segundo a otro estábamos en un pequeño sendero que conducía a una casa entre los arboles - pero que! co... como hiciste eso!?

- Mejor que no sepas, si te vas a quedar mejor que no andes curioseando por ahí, las "personas" con las que comparto la casa pueden ser un tanto ejem... como decirlo? agresivas

- No creo que sea un gran problema - lo dudo - mientras no vivas con una caníbal - dije sarcástico

- Pues... te vas a decepcionar - dijo con un tono agudo en su voz

- Mierda - dije en un susurro

* * *

**Slenderman punto de vista  
**

**Cero que ya me encariñe un poco con este niño, bueno que puedo hacer? les tengo cierto cariño a los humanos, claro cuando no se roban mis malditas notas... o notas malditas las dos me sirven, aunque si me preocupa un poco lo que Ben y Jack le puedan hacer esos dos no suelen ser muy sociables, no creo que Ben pueda hacerle mucho, pero Jack... un segundo estas hablando tranquilamente con el y al otro te conviertes en su cena, aun después de tanto tiempo si tiene hambre trata de comerme y para empeorarlo el es un fantasma, yo no puedo morir pero si me saca algún órgano del cuerpo voy a quedar horriblemente herido esperando a que se regenere la parte faltante, aun me duele de pensar en la vez que me corte un dedo para que el pudiera comer, una semana entera con cuatro dedos en mi mano izquierda, confío en que mis "queridos" ayudantes Masky y Hoody que rara vez están en la casa no intenten matarlo, pero con Jack la cosa cambia, digo... un caníbal mudo que no recuerda como murió... no hay modo de que no sea un problema, de cualquier modo su despensa de cuerpos humanos sigue llena y si se presenta algún problema ya me las arreglare, después de unos minutos llegamos a la puerta de la casa y algo muy extraño...****  
**

- Que raro... no hay ningún ruido - dije extrañado - solo espero que Jack no se aya comido a Ben... aunque no seria muy grande la perdida - lo ultimo lo dije riendo

- ...

- Que te pasa? - pregunte

- Intento aguantarme la risa - me respondió

- Mejor entramos, quiero evitar cualquier accidente - dije con un tono preocupado

* * *

**Jeff punto de vista**

**Muy bien... me asuste un poco con lo del caníbal... pero ya me da igual si me ataca lo apuñalo y se cae muerto *NOTA : no creo que le sirva de mucho con un fantasma :p*  
Ya me da igual, finalmente después de una hora caminando entramos a la casa y si yo no fuera un asesino me habría traumado con lo que vi al entrar, una sala de estar con un librero, muchos cuadros, un piso totalmente hecho de madera, tres muebles, una enorme escalera que conducía al segundo piso y varias ventanas por las que se podía ver el bosque, en pocas palabras una enorme habitación pero eso no era lo extraño.  
**

- P-po- porque hay un muerto colgado del ventilador? - y eso que no mencione el cuerpo en el librero y los tres cuerpos mutilados en el piso - olvidalo... ya recordé lo del caníbal

- ¡JACK! - grito molesto... mejor dicho furioso

- _Estoy bastante confundido, quien es Jack? slender ya lo menciono varias veces, supongo que es el caníbal del que me hablo, escucho que alguien baja las escaleras y ¡SORPRESA! el mismo tipo al que seguí hasta el bosque y que tiro al suelo de un golpe, lo curioso es que usaba una mascara azul y parece que esta llorando petroleo... lo de ser caníbal ya es muy extraño pero llorar petroleo/brea ya es mucho le quise lanzar mi cuchillo pero slender me detuvo  
_

- Ni lo intentes, no lo lastimaría - me dijo serio y molesto al mismo tiempo

- A que te refieres con eso? - le pregunte intentando lanzar mi cuchillo a Jack - y por que esta llorando petroleo?

- No es petroleo, no se lo que es y no quiero saberlo y no lo lastimaría porque esta muerto -

_Okey ahora si estoy traumado _

- El es Eyeless Jack el es el caníbal del que te hable - me dijo - Jack te presento a Jeff - slender nos presento y Jack solamente saludo con la mano - Donde esta Ben? - Jack solo apunto arriba - Gracias... y llévate tu cena a tu cuarto por favor - Jack asintió y tomo uno de los cuerpos y se lo llevo arrastrando a un cuarto en la planta baja de la casa - la cocina esta por allí - dijo señalando un una puerta muy grande... bueno aun tengo trece años muchas cosas aun son grandes para mi... - Si me disculpas voy a buscar a Ben y despues podremos comer

- _Me fui derecho a esa puerta a la que slender apunto, la abri y de nuevo una enorme habitación con una mesa exageradamente grande en el centro, la habitación al igual que toda la casa estaba hecha de madera y en una de las sillas estaba sentado jack con unas cuantas hojas de papel y un lápiz a su lado -  
_

- Hola - le dije un poco nervioso por la mascara y la lagrimas interminables que salían de esta -

- "Jack saluda con la mano" - se nota que no siente miedo a mi cara ***A mi me daría un paro cardíaco si veo ese rostro blanco y de sonrisa maniática sobre todo por la manera en que vi por primera vez a Jeff The Killer... un maldito screamer :(***

- No hablas mucho verdad? - le pregunte y enseguida se puso a escribir en una hoja, - para que son esas hojas? - termino de escribir y me dio la hoja que decía "No puedo hablar, soy mudo" - oh! lo siento - una pequeña mentira entre muchas que he dicho - y que le paso a tus ojos? - escribe en otra hoja, me la entrega y esta dice "No recuerdo nada, solo se que desperté muerto, con hambre y con una guerra en proceso, creo que era la segunda guerra mundial no recuerdo muy bien, eso paso hace mucho tiempo" ahora si me siento mal por este tipo sin recuerdos, sin ojos y mudo... cuantos gatos negros le pasaron enfrente?

- Ya regrese - dijo slender entrando a la habitación seguido por un duendecillo con vestido verde, intente aguantar la risa pero fue imposible - jajajaja! ese? ese es Ben? jajajaja - lo pague caro... no se como pero de algún modo hizo levitar una olla y me golpeo en la cabeza con ella *** No se ustedes, pero para mi Ben es una especie de poltergeist con** **cuerpo*** - Auch! oye! eso me dolió! - grite molesto

- Eso era lo que quería - dijo Ben muy feliz

- Y a ti que te paso en los ojos?

- Nada, así son

- Slendy... puedo llamarte Slendy verdad?

- No

- Ok slendy, de casualidad alguien tiene ojos normales en esta casa?

- Aun no - respondio un tanto divertido - Ahora ¿que te gusta comer Jeff?

- Me conformo con que sea comida normal para humanos

- Vaya que exigente - dijo Ben sarcástico

- Te voy a preparar un sándwich

- Perfecto!

- Yo quiero uno! - dijo ben

- slendy se fue a la cocina y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con un plato en cada mano y un tazón en un tentáculo -

- Un sándwich para Jeff, uno mas para Ben y sopa de órganos para Jack - que asco -

- Y tu que vas a cenar? y mas importante ¿como vas a cenar?

- A que te refieres? - me dijo slendy

- Me refiero a que no tienes boca - le dije con un tono burlón

- Ah! si tengo boca, pero no es muy agradable verme comer

* * *

**Ahí pase varios meses soportando Ben... es bastante molesto, al contrario de lo que Slendy pensó, Jack y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, inclusive salimos a "cazar" juntos... bueno a cazar no, mas bien salimos a matar, y es muy conveniente las personas a las que mato Jack las suma a su "cajón de comida" Slendy es bastante serio pero cuando bromea es el mejor aunque casi siempre esta leyendo en algún lado, es raro encontrarlo y que no tenga un libro en sus manos.  
Con jack soy muy buen amigo, eso si no cuento las bromas sobre su llanto... dije bueno... no perfecto  
Y con Ben soy bastante bromista pero casi siempre me saca de mis casillas, si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que casi lo corto la cara seria millonario y eso que solo llevo un par de meses aquí, cada vez que peleamos, o al menos la mayoría de las veces yo gano, pero es muy molesto cuando te lanza todo lo que se encuentra usando solo la mente, una vez me lanzo un sofá por suerte Slendy agarro el sofá antes de que me aplastara.  
Aparte de eso el lugar es muy tranquilo, un jardín grande, habitaciones espaciosas, buena comida, pero lo mejor de todo, lo mejor de todo es el viernes de tacos! no tengo la menor idea de como los prepara slendy pero igual están deliciosos!**

* * *

**Y eso es todo! perdón por tardar pero no me sentía "inspirado" para escribir todo esto lo escribí en un solo día, y si veo la hora son las 2:00 am (para que vean cuanto los quiero)  
**

**Prometo que no tardare en escribir el siguiente capitulo**

**Una Nota para ****Temari20121:**

**No voy a dejar a jeff con 13 años planeo irle cambiando la edad en los próximos capítulos que ya tengo planeado, te voy a mostrar el nombre y numero de los próximos 2 capitulos y la edad de jeff en cada uno :  
**

**Capitulo 3: Quieres jugar conmigo? - 14 años**

**Capitulo 4: Smile. jpg Sonrie para la foto! - 16 años**

**y ya veremos que para los próximos capítulos, antes de lo que dice en el Summary del fic**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
